Super Rhythm Heaven Bros.
Super Rhythm Heaven Bros. is the third "Lawl-Style" Smash Bros. Game created by Aranryanchampion/ARC Gaming91 after "Super Smash Bros: Harmony of LOLz Rebirth" and "Super ARC Bros. Brawl". It is based on the Rhythm Heaven franchise made by Nintendo. It was announced on the 19th January of 2016 after ARC was done sending over all the "Super ARC Bros. Brawl-related stuff" (excluding the character-specific pages) over from "Universe of Smash Bros. Lawl wiki" to this wiki. The idea for this game started when ARC wanted to include Karate Joe and the Pop Singer in "Super ARC Bros. Brawl", but that did not happen because they just kept getting pushed aside for other characters. But he still felt that he wanted to make them, so he decided to make a Lawl-style game, just for them and a whole bunch of other characters. This game would likely not have been made if a Rhythm heaven character would make it into Smash Wii U & 3DS. Super Rhythm Heaven Bros.'s Youtube Playlist 'Storyline' 'SYNOPSIS:' "Quiz Host Johnson" always wanted to become a host of his own quiz show. He eventually became one but lost everything due to the shows unoriginal concept and his desperation. After he lost everything, he announced a fighting tournament were everyone who decided to stop his rampage were invited. Link to video narration of the game's overall story 'Story Mode ladder' The ladder of the story mode is really similar to the ladders in the Mortal Kombat games, where the characters climb upwards and faces the Final Boss at the very top. # vs. Tengoku Rep (Karate Joe, Tap Trial Girl, Wandering Samurai or Space Dancers)¤ # vs. Tengoku Rep # vs. Rhythm Heaven Rep (Munchy Monk, Pop Singer, Dog Ninja or Stomp Farmer)¤ # vs. Rhythm Heaven Rep # vs. Fever Rep (Marshal, Wrestler, Captain Tuck or MC Adore)¤ # vs. Fever Rep # vs. Best + Rep (Tebiri, Sumo Bros., Interpreter Alien or Wild Woodworker)¤ # vs. Best + Rep # Remix Battle (Battle against four random opponents from the previous battles (one from Tengoku, one from Rhythm Heaven, one from Fever and one from Best +) in a row) # Mirror Match (Battle against a clone of the character that the player is playing as) # Vs. Quiz Host (Final Battle against Quiz Host) ¤ = The character that the player is currently playing as will not appear in these battles. 'Playable Characters' The character roster consists of 16 playable characters from across the Rhythm Heaven universe. Four from Rhythm Tengoku, four from Rhythm Heaven, four from Rhythm Heaven Fever and four from Rhythm Heaven: The Best +. The characters were picked based on a combination of how iconic and recognizable they are, what unique fighting-styles and gimmicks they could bring to the table and how much ARC personally likes them. Confirmed Characters The characters are listed in a order that reassembles their order on the character-select screen. Rhythm Tengoku Karate_Joe.png|Karate Joe (Karate Man) Moveset Tap_Trial_Girl.png|Tap Trial Girl (Tap Trial) Moveset Wandering_Samurai.png|Wandering Samurai (Samurai Slice) Moveset Space_Dancers.png|Space Dancers (Space Dance) Moveset Rhythm Heaven Munchy_Monk.png|Munchy Monk (Munchy Monk) Moveset Pop_Singer.png|Pop Singer (Fan Club) Moveset Dog_Ninja.png|Dog Ninja (Dog Ninja) Moveset Stomp_Farmer.png|Stomp Farmer (Crop Stomp) Moveset Rhythm Heaven Fever Marshal.png|Marshal (Rhythm Test) Moveset Wrestler.png|Wrestler (Ringside) Moveset Captain_Tuck.png|Captain Tuck (Flipper Flop) Moveset MC_Adore.png|MC Adore (Love Rap) Moveset Rhythm Heaven: The Best + Tebiri.png|Tebiri ----- Moveset Sumo_Bros..png|Sumo Bros. (Sumology) Moveset Interpreter_Alien.png|Interpreter Alien (Interpreter (Story)) Moveset Wild_Woodworker.png|Wild Woodworker (Wild Woodwork (Story)) Moveset 'Palette Swaps' All the playable characters has access to four different colors (their default and three alternates), which the player can select before starting a match. Most of these colors have connections to various characters in the Rhythm Heaven series, but there are also some that resemble characters from completely different pieces of media. Link to Palette Swap Video Palette Swap gallery: Karate-Joe-(color-2).jpg|'Karate Joe #2' (Karate Man Kick) Karate-Joe-(color 3).jpg|'Karate Joe #3' (Karate Man Combo) Karate-Joe-(color-4).jpg|'Karate Joe #4' (Remix 7 - Rhythm Heaven Fever) Tap-Trial-Girl-(color-2).jpg|'Tap Trial Girl #2' (Remix 5 - Rhythm Tengoku) Tap-Trial-Girl-(color-3).jpg|'Tap Trial Girl #3' (Remix 7 (2) - Rhythm Tengoku) Tap-Trial-Girl-(color-4).jpg|'Tap Trial Girl #4' (T. J. Snapper's Girlfriend) Wandering-Samurai-(color-2).jpg|'Wandering Samurai #2' (Samurai Slice 2 - Rhythm Heaven Fever) Wandering-Samurai-(color-3).jpg|'Wandering Samurai #3' (The Legend of Samurai Slice) Wandering-Samurai-(color-4).jpg|'Wandering Samurai #4' (Takamaru - The Mysterious Murasame Castle) Space-Dancers-(color-2).jpg|'Space Dancers #2' (Space Soccer Players) Space-Dancers-(color-3).jpg|'Space Dancers #3' (The Tall Tappers) Space-Dancers-(color-4).jpg|'Space Dancers #4' (Teletubbies) Munchy-Monk-(color-2).jpg|'Munchy Monk #2' (Employee #333-4-591032) Munchy-Monk-(color-3).jpg|'Munchy Monk #3' (Munchy Monk 2) Munchy-Monk-(color-4).jpg|'Munchy Monk #4' (Master Mantis - WarioWare: Smooth Moves) Pop-Singer-(color-2).jpg|'Pop Singer #2' (Fan Club - Rhythm Heaven: The Best +) Pop-Singer-(color-3).jpg|'Pop Singer #3' (The Dazzles) Pop-Singer-(color-4).jpg|'Pop Singer #4' (Athena Asamiya (KOF XIII appearance) - Psycho Soldier) Dog-Ninja-(color-2).jpg|'Dog Ninja #2' (Forest Remix - Rhythm Heaven: The Best +) Dog-Ninja-(color-3).jpg|'Dog Ninja #3' (Ninja - Rhythm Tengoku) Dog-Ninja-(color-4).jpg|'Dog Ninja #4' (Duck Hunt Duo) Stomp-Farmer-(color-2).jpg|'Stomp Farmer #2' (Remix 3 - Rhythm Heaven) Stomp-Farmer-(color-3).jpg|'Stomp Farmer #3' ("Vegeta Pull Farmer" - Rhythm Tengoku) Stomp-Farmer-(color-4).jpg|'Stomp Farmer #4'(Raiden - Mortal Kombat) Marshal-(color-2).jpg|'Marshal #2' (Miss Ribbon) Marshal-(color-3).jpg|'Marshal #3' (Cam) Marshal-(color-4).jpg|'Marshal #4' (Glee Club 2 - Rhythm Heaven) Wrestler-(color-2).jpg|'Wrestler #2' (Reporter) Wrestler-(color-3).jpg|'Wrestler #3' (Muscle Doll) Wrestler-(color-4).jpg|'Wrestler #4' (Wario-Man - WarioWare: Twisted!) Captain-Tuck-(color-2).jpg|'Captain Tuck #2' (Commander) Captain-Tuck-(color-3).jpg|'Captain Tuck #3' (Fashion Remix - Rhythm Heaven: The Best +) Captain-Tuck-(color-4).jpg|'Captain Tuck #4' (Popo - Ice Climber) MC-Adore-(color-2).jpg|'MC Adore #2' (Red-Haired Rap Woman) MC-Adore-(color-3).jpg|'MC Adore #3' (Remix 9 - Rhythm Heaven Fever) MC-Adore-(color-4).jpg|'MC Adore #4' (Zoe Hirashima - What Gamers Are For) Tebiri-(color-2).jpg|'Tebiri #2' (Omonaga) Tebiri-(color-3).jpg|'Tebiri #3' (Yokan) Tebiri-(color-4).jpg|'Tebiri #4' (Batta) Sumo-Bros-(color-2).jpg|'Sumo Bros. #2' (Rap Men - Rhythm Tengoku) Sumo-Bros-(color-3).jpg|'Sumo Bros. #3' (E. Honda (Third Alternate Costume - SFIV series) - Street Fighter II) Sumo-Bros-(color-4).jpg|'Sumo Bros. #4' (Hippopotamus and Crocodile - Fantasia) Interpreter-Alien-(color-2).jpg|'Interpreter Alien #2' (Spaceball) Interpreter-Alien-(color-3).jpg|'Interpreter Alien #3' (Small Alien - Spaceball) Interpreter-Alien-(color-4).jpg|'Interpreter Alien #4' (Martian - Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) Wild-Woodworker-(color-2).jpg|'Wild Woodworker #2' (Lumbercats) Wild-Woodworker-(color-3).jpg|'Wild Woodworker #3' (Kuma - Tekken) Wild-Woodworker-(color-4).jpg|'Wild Woodworker #4' (Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh 'Characters that appears in movesets' These characters appears as part of the movesets of the playable characters but they are not playable themselves. Rhythm Tengoku Hairy_Onion_Harry.png|'Hairy Onion' (Vegeta Pull) (Appears in Stomp Farmer's moveset) Space_Slugger.png|'Space Slugger' (Air Batter) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Gwen,_Gonzales_&_Glacier.png|'Gwen, Gonzales & Glacier' (Show Time) (Appears in Tap Trial Girl's moveset) Space_Uncle.png|'Space Uncle' (Space Dance) (Appears in Space Dancers' moveset) Play-Yan.png|'Play-Yan' (Night Walk) (Appears in Pop Singer's moveset) Ninja_3DS.png|'Ninja' (Ninja) (Appears in Dog Ninjas' moveset) Ninja_Master.png|'Ninja Master' (Ninja) (Appears in Dog Ninjas' moveset) Tap_Trial_Crew.jpg|'"Tap Trial Crew"' (Tap Trial) (Appears in Tap Trial Girl's moveset) Space_Sister.png|'Space Sister' (Cosmo Dance) (Appears in Space Dancers' moveset) Cosmo_Dancers_2.png|'Cosmo Dancers' (Cosmo Dance) (Appears in Space Dancers' moveset) Electirc_fish.png|'Electric Fish' (Night Walk 2) (Appears in Marshals' moveset) Rhythm Heaven Fan_Club.png|'Fan Club' (Fan Club) (Appears in Pop Singer's moveset) Blastronaut.png|'Blastronaut' (Shoot-'Em-Up) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Shoot-'Em-Up_Lady_Radio_3DS.png|'Radio Lady' (Shoot-'Em-Up) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Evil_Aliens.png|'"Evil Aliens"' (Shoot-'Em-Up) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Mole.png|'Mole' (Crop Stomp) (Appears in Stomp Farmer's moveset) Munchy_Monk2.png|'Random Dumpling Guy #1' (Munchy Monk) (Appears in Munchy Monk's moveset) Munchy_Monk3.png|'Random Dumpling Guy #2' (Munchy Monk) (Appears in Munchy Monk's moveset) Munchy_Monk4.png|'Random Dumpling Guy #3' (Munchy Monk) (Appears in Munchy Monk's moveset) Circus_Animals.png|'Circus Animals' (Munchy Monk 2) (Appears in Munchy Monk's moveset) Rhythm Heaven Fever Miss_Ribbon.png|'Miss Ribbon' (Rhythm Test) (Appears in Marshals' moveset) Cam_Wii.png|'Cam' (Rhythm Test) (Appears in Marshals' moveset) Reporter.png|'Reporter' (Ringside) (Appears in Wrestler's moveset) The_Press.png|'"The Press"' (Ringside) (Appears in Wrestler's moveset) Treat_Spiders.png|'Treat Spiders' (Packing Pests) (Appears in Munchy Monk's moveset) Demons_8_bit.png|'Evil Demons' (Samurai Slice (Wii)) (Appears in Wandering Samurai's moveset) The_Flippers.png|'The Flippers' (Flipper Flop) (Appears in Captain Tuck's moveset) MC_Adore's_friends.png|'MC Adore's Friends' (Love Rap) (Appears in MC Adore's moveset) The_Tall_Tappers.png|'The Tall Tappers' (Tap Troupe) (Appears in Tap Trial Girl's moveset) Karate_Joe's_cat.png|'Karate Joe's Cat' (Remix 9) (Appears in Karate Joe's moveset) Rhythm Heaven: The Best + Bunbun.png|'Bunbun' (Appears in Tebiri's moveset) Eglan.png|'Eglan' (Appears in Tebiri's moveset) Kukkin_2.png|'Kukkin' (Appears in Tebiri's moveset) Mokkun_2.png|'Mokkun' (Appears in Tebiri's moveset) Gatekeeper_Trio.png|'Gatekeeper Trio' (Appears in Tebiri's moveset) Astronaut.png|'Astronaut' (Interpreter (Story)) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Lumbercats.png|'Lumbercats' (Wild Woodwork (Story)) (Appears in Wild Woodowrker's moveset) Sumo_Referee.png|'Sumo Referee' (Sumology) (Appears in Sumo Bros. moveset) Farmer.png|'Farmer' (Interpreter) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Orange_Reporter.png|'News Lady' (Orange Remix) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Blue_Elephant.png|'Blue Elephant' (Midair Trapeze) (Appears in Tebiri's moveset) Giraffe.png|'Giraffe' (Midair Trapeze) (Appears in Tebiri's moveset) Fridge_Penguin.png|'Fridge Penguin' (Wild Woodwork) (Appears in Wild Woodowrker's moveset) Pop_Singer's_relatives.png|'Pop Singer's relatives' (Popular Fan Club (3DS Version)) (Appears in Pop Singer's moveset) DLC has been confirmed to not be taken into consideration because ARC wants to make sure that the sixteen characters in the base roster are as unique and interesting as possible. Guest characters has also been confirmed to not happen, whatever DLC happens or not. 'Gameplay' The control-scheme of "Super Rhythm Heaven Bros." is similar to the Super Smash Bros. games which every character having four special moves. But with the overall gameplay being more like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up. The characters will have a health-bar and not a stamina counter, when a characters health-bar goes down to zero. Then the character will get launched into the background similar to the Smash Bros. games. Unlike in the actual Super Smash Bros. games, characters cannot get knocked of the stage like in the Smash Bros. games. Each character also have “super-bar” which is split up into four sections similar to Street Fighter IV and V. The bar will fill up more and more as the character deals damage to the opponents. When the bar is full and the player does a quarter-circle forwards motion with the control-stick while pressing A and B, the character can unleash a “Final Smash” aka “Rhythm Super” to deal massive damage to one or several opponents. Each character will also have a specific trait similar to Injustice: Gods Among Us, that can be activated by pressing L and R at the same. The trait can only be activated when the “character icon” starts flaming up which will only happen once the player has dealt and taken enough damage during the fight and can only be used once per stock. Each trait will do something different depending on the character, some will receive a boost in power while others will receive infinite access to something that was previously limited. Most of the traits will have a duration-time of eight seconds. 'Non-Playable Characters' Assists Assists are non-playable characters that can be summoned during the battle and help the character that summoned it by performing different tasks. Similar to the Assist Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. Link to Assist Video How Assists are summoned Sometimes during the fight, an orb of four different colors will appear on a random location on the stage. If a character touches the orb, then after a two-second delay, a random Assist from a specific game will show up and aid the character who summoned it. This is pretty similar to how the Summons are summoned on the Midgar stage, but it applies to all the stages. The color of the orb will determine which game the summoned Assist will originate from: # Yellow = Rhythm Tengoku # Blue = Rhythm Heaven # Orange = Rhythm Heaven Fever # Purple = Rhythm Heaven: The Best + But which one of the Assists from that specific game that will show up is completely random every time. Sometimes, the same Assist can show up twice in a row. The Assists can be turned of in the options-menu if the players do not want them to show up. List of Assists The characters are listed in the order of which their game is unlocked in their respective game. While in the video, they are listed in a alphabetical order. Rhythm Tengoku Sneaky_Spirits.png|'Sneaky Spirits' (Sneaky Spirits) Stealth_Rats.png|'Stealth Rats' (Cheese Heist) Toss_Boys.gif|'Toss Boys' (Toss Boys) Rhythm Heaven Moai_Kids.png|'Moai Kids' (Moai Doo-Wop) T._J._Snapper.png|'T. J. Snapper' (Freeze Frame) Airboarder.png|'Airboarder' (Airboarder) Rhythm Heaven Fever Muscle_Doll.png|'Muscle Doll' (Figure Fighter) Rhythm_Rockets.png|'Rhythm Rockets' (Launch Party) The_Donk-Donkers.png|'The Donk-Donkers' (Donk-Donk) Rhythm Heaven: The Best + Ground_Dunker.png|'Ground Dunker' (Slam Dunked (Story)) Chameleon.png|'Chameleon' (Chameleon) Waltz-A-Tron.png|'Waltz-A-Tron' (Waltz-A-Tron) Others Barista.png|'Barista' (Rhythm Tengoku) THE OWNER OF THE CAFETERIA!! Quiz_Host.png|Quiz Host (Rhythm Tengoku - (Quiz)) THE MAIN ANTAGONIST AND FINAL BOSS OF THIS GAME!! Note.png|'Note' (Rhythm Heaven) THE HOST OF THIS GAME!! Note only appears on the menu's and tells the player what each of the modes mean and teaches them the basics of the game. Similar to the hosts in the Mario Party games. 'Stages' There is a total of playable 12 stages in the game, three from each of the Rhythm Heaven games. Not counting the Final Boss level. The song amount on the stages is more like Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, where every stage has three songs each. Two that are there from the start and a third that gets unlocked if a total of twenty matches were played on that particular stage. From Rhythm Tengoku Night_Walk.png|'Night Walk' (Night Walk) Polyrhythm.png|'Polyrhythm' (Polyrhythm) Sneaky_House.png|'Sneaky House' (Sneaky Spirits) From Rhythm Heaven Blue_Bird_Boot_Camp.png|'Blue Bird Boot Camp' (Blue Birds) Fan_Club_Stage.png|'Fan Club Stage' (Fan Club) Splashdown_Stage.png|'Splashdown Stage' (Splashdown) From Rhythm Heaven Fever Exhibition_Match_Court.jpg|'Exhibition Match Court' (Exhibition Match) Rhythm_Arena.png|'Rhythm Arena' (Ringside) Working_Dough_Factory.png|'Working Dough Factory' (Working Dough) From Rhythm Heaven: The Best + Bed_of_Dreams.png|'Bed of Dreams' (Pillow Dance) Slam_Dunked_Court.png|'Slam Dunked Court' (Slam Dunked) Tebiri_Mama.png|'Tebiri Mama' Music List '1. NIGHT WALK' # Night Walk - Rhythm Tengoku # Dreams of Our Generation (Japanese) - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Classmate (Staff Credits) - Rhythm Heaven: The Best +¤ '2. POLYRHYTHM' # Polyrhythm - Rhythm Tengoku # Built to Scale - Rhythm Heaven # Built to Scale (Wii) - Rhythm Heaven Fever¤ '3. SNEAKY HOUSE' # Sneaky Spirits - Rhythm Tengoku # Sneaky Spirits (Story) - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Power Calligraphy - Rhythm Tengoku¤ '4. BLUE BIRD BOOT CAMP' # Blue Birds - Rhythm Heaven # Blue Birds 2 - Rhythm Heaven # Flock Step - Rhythm Heaven Fever¤ '5. FAN CLUB STAGE' # Popular Fan Club - Rhythm Heaven # The Dazzles (Full) - Rhythm Heaven # The * Bon Odori - Rhythm Tengoku¤ '6. SPLASHDOWN STAGE' # Splashdown - Rhythm Heaven # Splashdown 2 - Rhythm Heaven # Airboarder (Full Version) - Rhythm Heaven¤ '7. EXHIBITION MATCH COURT' # Exhibition Match - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Air Batter - Rhythm Tengoku # Shoot-'Em-Up (Complete) - Rhythm Heaven¤ '8. RHYTHM ARENA' # Ringside - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Samurai Slice - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Karate Man Medley - Rhythm Heaven: Gigamix¤ '9. WORKING DOUGH FACTORY' # Working Dough - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Working Dough Origins - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Screwbot Factory - Rhythm Heaven Fever¤ '10. BED OF DREAMS' # Pillow Dance - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Munchy Monk - Rhythm Heaven Fever # Endless Mode - Rhythm Heaven Fever¤ '11. SLAM DUNKED COURT' # Slam Dunked - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Slam Dunked (Story) - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # WISH Can't wait for you - Rhythm Tengoku¤ '12. TEBIRI MAMA' # Game Select 2 - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Game Select (Tower) 2 - Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Title Screen Medley (Final Remix) - Rhythm Heaven: The Best +¤ ¤ = Unlockable song 'Rhythm Games' The Rhythm Games are a collection of games that originate from the Rhythm Heaven series. These games have mostly a connection to a Playable Character, an Assist, a Stage, the Story Mode or anything else. These games are hidden and has to be unlocked by either clearing Story Mode with a playable character or be bought from the "Rhythm Game Shop" in the Cafeteria. RHYTHM GAME PAGE! 'Game Modes' 'Single Player' * Story Mode * Survival * Time Attack * Rhythm Games * Training 'Group' * Vs. Battle! ** Time ** Stock ** Stamina ** Team Battle * Names 'Wi-Fi' * With Anyone ** Fight! ** Team Fight ** 1-on-1 * With Friends ** Fight! ** Team Fight * Spectator Mode 'Cafeteria' Here the player can spend the coins that it has collected to buy Rhythm Games and various pieces of history for the Rhythm Heaven franchise. * Rhythm Game Shop * History Mode * Replays * Photo Album * Chronicle 'Options' Here the player can adjust the game in order for the best personal experience with the game. * Screen * Deflicker * Rumble * Controls * Sound * Tips * Erase Data 'Data' * Records ** Group Records ** Fight Records * Notices * Sound Test 'Trivia' General # A pretty short tech-demo with four wire-frames figures where unlocked after the player beat "The Ultimate 100-Trial Showdown". These wire-frames has incomplete versions of the characters movesets and the stage is completely flat with the theme from "The ★ Bon Odori" playing in the background. A more polished demo with more content is said to be available on the Nintendo Eshop once the stuff in this demo has been fully completed. # ARC did foreshadow the existence of this game on "Universe of Smash Bros. Lawl wiki" by creating a page for Karate Joe there, but it just flew past everyones mind like it was nothing special. Rhythm Tengoku # Karate Joe was going to be a playable character in "Super ARC Bros. Brawl", but he did not make the cut. # Karate Joe was also the Rhythm Heaven character that ARC originally put in his "Let's try to build a dream SSB4 roster together"-roster, but was later replaced with the Wrestler from Rhythm Heaven Fever thanks to feedback. # The message Quiz Host received in the story narration says: "You have no Rhythm to live!" is a reference to how his game, "Quiz, never required an actual rhythm and as such is different from every other game in the Rhythm HEaven franchise. # The Giraffe and the Monkeys that appear in Tap Trial Girl's moveset are grouped together as "the Tap Trial Crew" instead of individually. The reason for this could be to clear out the differences between the Giraffe in Tap Trial Girl's moveset to the one in Tebiri's moveset (if they are the same character, then the Giraffe would the first character to appear in two different movesets). # Rap Women marks the first sequel-game that is playable without is original counterpart being present. #* It was later followed by Marcher 2 and Toss Boys 2. # The Clappy Trio and its sequel; Trio on Tour, are the first and second confirmed games that are playable that have no connection to anything in this game at all. # Wandering Samurai is the second character that has an unlockable Rhythm Game that comes froma different game then he does. The unlockable is Samurai Slice from Rhythm Heaven Fever, when Marshal himself originates from Samurai Slice from Rhythm Tengoku. Rhythm Heaven # Pop Singer was going to be a playable character in "Super ARC Bros. Brawl", but she did not make the cut. # Stomp Farmer's tag-line was criticized for being a little stupid. ARC did say that he was making a pun: "opponions" (a combination of opponents and onions), then in the Wrestler's moveset, ARC admitted that it was one of the weaker puns that he have made. # Drummer Duel and Love Lab where games that was considered to appear as Rhythm Games, but they did not make the cut. No direct reason has been given why, but speculation proves that it is either due to time-contraints, their connection to possible future DLC characters or a combination of the two. Rhythm Heaven Fever # Reporter is so far the only character that has appeared in both Super ARC Bros. Brawl and Super Rhythm Heaven Bros. She was an Assist Trophy in the former and appears as a part of Wrestler's moveset in the later. #* She also appears as a playable character in Super Bros. Super Lawl. # Marshal is the first character that has an unlockable Rhythm Game that comes from a different game then he does. The unlockable is Night Walk from Rhythm Tengoku, when Marshal himself originates from the Rhythm Test game from Fever. #* It is also the first game where its direct sequel (Night Walk 2) does not appear, despite being referenced in Marshal's moveset. In the form of the Electric fish. # MC Adore's fourth alternate color that was based on the DeviantArt character "Zoe Hirashima", was later remade by GreenPunkEmoGirl (the creator of Zoe Hirashima) to look much more polished and with a lot of added details (such as a jacket). # Working Dough and Cheer Readers are the third and the fourth Rhythm Games that are playable that have no connection to anything else in this game. Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Tebiri Mama became a new stage for "Super ARC Bros. Brawl" the day before this game was announced and it was the first stage to be fully confirmed for this game without any songs playing on it. This was likely because it was a special case. # Interpreter Alien's moveset originally had the highest amount of additional characters that appears in it with a total of 7, spanning three different games. #* This record was beaten on 1/3-2016 by Tebiri, who has 9 additional characters (if you count the members of the Gatekeeper Trio separately). But he still has the most additional characters that come from one single Rhythm Heaven game. # Tebiri is the only character to not originate from a specific game, but is rather the main character of Rhythm Heaven: The Best+'s story mode. As such, the Rhythm Game the player unlocks by clearing Story Mode with him has nothing to do with him. Though the monkey that the player originally plays as in those game, has been replaced by Tebiri. # Despite the game being renamed: "Rhythm Heaven Megamix" for its upcoming localized release, the game will still be called by its Japanese name in this game. Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Video Games Category:Games for Wii U Category:Text & Read Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Music Games Category:Nintendo Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Aranryanchampion Category:Super Rhythm Heaven Bros.